1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this technical field, there is a proposed light source device in which excitation light emitted from a solid light source is converted to visible light by a phosphor segment so that the light can be emitted efficiently. JP-2011-13313-A discloses an invention in which excitation light (blue laser light) emitted from a light source is emitted to a disc-like substrate (phosphor wheel) on which the phosphor segment is formed, and fluorescent light of a plurality of colors (red light and green light) is emitted to be used as illumination light.